


Fluffy

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Soft Noctis Lucis Caelum, Stray Cat, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The cleaning girl finds a friend
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> _____  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

She’s just finishing up from gathering trash around the Citadel grounds—they're short-staffed today, so she’d come in early and she plans to stay late. But it’s all right. This is the king’s home—and Noctis is here today, training. She can hear the clash of swords and deep guttural grunts from the outside training facility. ___________ idly debates going to watch, like she did a couple of days ago, when she pulled her prince into the showers afterward and sunk to her knees. Heat surges through her at the thought—but they _really_ are short-staffed today, and she _really_ shouldn’t waste any more time. She radios the cleaning staff supervisor that the garbage is off the lawn, and he points her to her next task. She clips the radio back into the jumpsuit’s back pocket when she hears rustling from nearby bushes. 

She leaves her utility cart in search of the noise—she squats, and underneath one of the flowering hedges, a small black kitten is meowing quietly. It takes some coaxing, but __________ is finally able to gather the tiny ball of hair into her arms and snuggle it. She brings out her phone and holds the kitten to her face, snapping a selfie with the animal and sending it to Noctis. 

One minute later, a large sword crystalizes out of thin air outside of the Citadel where she’s seated cross-legged on the grass, and Noctis appears seconds later, hand on the hilt of his engine blade. The air crackles with magic, thick metallic smell hanging in the air long after he dismisses his weapon to the Armiger. 

Noct is on the ground next to her in an instant, eyes wide and grin spread from ear to ear. “You found a cat.” 

_____________ stares at her handsome prince and smiles. “You like cats, your Highness?” she teases. 

Noctis laughs and holds out his hand. “Y-yeah. Can I hold it?” 

The kitten meows in protest as it leaves the warmth of her hands, but starts purring as Noctis draws it to himself and begins to gently caress it. The black ball of fluff mewls at Noctis happily and licks his nose when he brings it eye level to his face. 

The cleaning girl feels a surge of warmth. Is it possible that she’s even more in love with Noctis than she was before? “He looks like you,” she says quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Noctis turns to her and blushes. “You sayin’ that I’m a cat?” 

“Hm, well—sleepy all the time, fluffy hair, mysterious, aloof...” 

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Noctis laughs, holding the kitten out so his girlfriend can get in more pets. 

____________ rubs the kitten gently and it licks her fingers. “What a sweet baby,” she coos. 

“You should take it home,” says Noctis. “The apartments you're in allow for one pet, right?” 

The cleaning girl nods, but then sighs. “I’d love to take care of it, Noct, but I’m afraid I don’t have the extra money for food, and a litter box, and vet bills...” 

Noct waves his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of all that stuff. But if it reminds you of me, you should keep it. You’re the one who found it, after all.” 

___________ grins widely and takes the kitten back from the prince. “Well, it’s obvious what we should name it.” 

Noctis puffs out his cheeks in mock jealousy. “So you’ll let _this_ Noctis live with you, but you won’t move in with the _real_ Noctis. That’s whack.” 

The cleaning girl giggle-snorts in laughter at Noct’s annoyance. “What a baby! The both of you. Babies.” She gets to her feet, watching as Noctis does the same. “But, it’s going to have to go somewhere until I go home for the night. I’m not off till ten.” 

Noctis takes the cat back into his arms and smirks. “C’mon, little guy. I’m sure Uncle Iggy won’t mind having you in his office for a while.” 


End file.
